Elaeth
Demonym: Elaethi Elaeth is the Wood Elf kingdom in the Beluir Woodlands. The Wood Elves of Elaeth are expert hunter/gatherers. The origins of the Elaethi Elves springs forth during the Beluir War. Imradhen Elves stationed at the Beluir Woodlands developed great skills in navigating, hunting, and gathering to withstand the harsh summers. After the war ended, the city of Anethyr remained. The nation of Elaeth then grew with Anethyr as its Citadel. The Elaethi Wood Elves are an extremely resourceful and a robust people. As said above, the civilization came about by the sheer grit of the Wood Elves stationed there during the Beluir War. In this harsh forest, rocky and extreme in temperature, the Elaethi found types of crops that can thrive and developed hunting strategies for the elusive wildlife. The Elaethi are great warriors, adorned with bright feathers. The Beluir Woodlands are filled with Junipers, Fir Trees, and others of a similar height with low branches. This vegetation makes for low visibility and limited line of sight. Because of this, the Elaethi are very dexterous and agile with quick and lethal reflexes specializing in the short bow and spear. The Huro are the elite warriors of Elaeth. A Huro is chosen to the protection of the Elaethi King for as long as either should live. The Huro are religious warriors, serving Karth, under the domains of law and the life-cycle. The beliefs of the Elaethi are simple, that law and death are eternal truths that are fixed and unchangeable. This belief is what make the Huro such fearsome fighters. These zealots accept this ideal without wavering. The fight as though they don't fear death, accepting that Karth will take you according to his timetable. Each aspiring Huro takes a spiritual journey, or Kalvihi, of separation from all friends and family for a year, the purpose of which is individual, but culminating in the hunt of the Ambale, or "Thunderbird". The Ambale is a species of bird that lives on the eastern edge of the Beluir Desert, along with a few in the Beluir Woodlands and at the feet of the Wounded Mountains. These bright and unique feathers are made into fierce helmets, beautiful armbands, or other armor pieces that distinguish the Huro above others. If the Elaethi returns without having slain an Ambale, the people do not consider him or her one of the Huro, but recognize that it is a difficult task and even attempting the journey is impressive. The path of the Huro can be attempted any number of times, but the Kavlihi must be completed each time before the hunt for an Ambale begins. The hunt as well may take any amount of time, some return after 16 or even 18 months. Once completed the Huro are given special weapons, spears with ropes attached to the ends that allow the Huro to use them to control their foe. The heads of the spears are made to penetrate deep and not be removed with ease, this allows the Huro to use them as a kind of net and ensnare their foe while also damaging and weakening them. History: During the Beluir War, the Imradhen moved quickly to secure a military base within the uninhabited Beluir Woodlands. 8,000 men were stationed in the woodlands and found the dense, bare woods and dry ground, the extreme temperatures from night to day, and the rains of monsoon season all very difficult to manage. However, after the war ended the Imradhen stationed there in the woodlands decided to stay and many of the families of the soldiers joined them. For these hearty Wood Elves looking back was not an option and the life made within the harsh woodlands had proven gratifying. The King of Imradel sanctioned the secession as the Wood Elves are not proud like the High Elves and the Drow, these elves respect the agency of all who seek to find happiness. The Beluir Woodlands then became home to the nation of Elaeth, under King Tuari Atua. Ambale Festival: The Ambale serves as a symbol of the nation of Elaeth. The Ambale Festival is held on both nights of the first full moon of the month of Beregond, when it is said that the Ambale mate. The festival consists of dancing and music around bonfires. There is a special drum and whistle that are said to replicate the sound of the beating wings of the Ambale and its fearsome cry that is played throughout the festivities.